Just For One Day
by YourSapphireEyes
Summary: A year has past since Ikuto had left again,Meawnwhile Ikuto was gone,Amu had left suddenly with no reason. What happens when she suddenly returns?There is tension between Ikuto and Amu when the pair are reunited.But there is drama and dark love..


**Just For One Day...**

Author's Note:

Yes, this is a brand new story I am working on, totally different storylines to my other stories I have made (Refer to profile). I have been gone for 2 months you may all know, I am sorry about that. Things have came up, someone not long passed away, I am struggling but I had to put this story up ever since a song inspired me to.

Here is the full summary of the story: Broken Hearted

1 Year Has Past, Meanwhile Ikuto had left again after the wedding, things had changed... Everyone had changed. Amu had left suddenly, with no reason and unexpectedly returns, this is not the same Amu everyone once knew, she is too quiet and cold.

When Ikuto comes back Amu's friends tell him what has happened, he is determined to confront Amu. Amu isn't easily convinced, there are many arguements, obstacles, fights and romance to come before Amu can come back to her senses and realise her grave mistake...

Ikuto- 20

Amu- 18

Utau- 19

Kukai- 20

Yaya- 16

Kairi- 17

Tadase- 18

**Chapter 1: Ikuto's Discovery**

Ikuto was in a black metallic care with his luggage, staring outside the window.

"_So, I see nothing had changed..." Ikuto thought to himself._

But little did he know...

After a few minutes, which seemed like hours, Ikuto had arrived at the entrance of his mansion. Ikuto stepped out of the car and smiled at the feeling of finally being home again after too long.

_Meanwhile Ikuto was settling back inside his home and unpacking, tensions were already rising between Amu's Friends (Nagi, Rima, Kukai, Yaya, Tadase, Kairi)._

"WHAT!" Yaya staggered back in shock at the sudden confession.

Everyone flinched at Yaya's screamed.

"I should of told you sooner but I was trying to find out the right time."Tadase replied to them, smiling.

"Oh so, In your world...THIS IS THE RIGHT TIME!" Yaya screamed once again, pouncing on him and tackling him to the ground.

Kukai rushed forward and pulled Yaya off Tadase.

"Yaya! What do you think you are doing!" Kukai shouted angrily, holding her shoulders.

"I-I don't know..." Yaya whispered shakily, it shocked Yaya with the space between them but Yaya knew Kukai was happy with Utau so she decided to stop talking to him and not hang around with him as much and grip onto him, or hug him.

Yaya pushed Kukai away and ran off, tears clinging onto her face. Kukai had just stood there frozen in shock, not understanding what had happened right before his eyes.

"Kukai...Don't be so harsh on the poor girl." Rima frowned at him, her arms crossed.

"Well, in my defence I was only trying to help Tadase, I didn't do anything wrong." Kukai replied cheerily.

"You still don't understand-"Rima was cut off when Kukai snapped back coldly at her.

"No, I think it's you who doesn't understand. I'm sick of being pushed around all the time by teenagers who need a life! We're not guardians anymore so stop acting like it!"Kukai spat out coldly at them all.

Everyone gasped, Rima stood there disgusted with Kukai's arrogant attitude...

Suddenly a piercing scream broke out, which was revealed to be Yaya's...

Everyone shot back at the noise, "Yaya..?" Kairi asked himself.

"Come on!" Tadase guided them as he rushed off, with everyone else following behind him.

_The climax is building up..._

_In good time, Amu shall make her return In Tokyo_

Everyone was led to the forest by Tadase when suddenly he saw a figure with brown hair, Yaya?

They rushed up to find Yaya lay on the ground, shaking violently on the concrete. Rima rushed by her side and held Yaya in her arms, calling out her name. Her skin was as pale as snow.

Within seconds, there was an huge army of X-eggs flying all around them unstoppable.

Everyone's powers against them were useless, the X-eggs powers had increased over the year.

Everyone fell to the ground when a large energy bolt hit them, freezing them out of their transformations and making them weak and faint.

A large pink neon glow appear right before their eyes, the X-eggs wined in pain of the bright light.

"What is this!" Kairi shouted, putting his arms in front of his eyes to protect them from the light.

"Amu." Rima spoke gently, "I can recognise it from anywhere, even thought it's been a year."

"How can you be so sure, Rima?" Nadeshiko questioned.

"Are you saying I am wrong?" Rima fired at him, glaring daggers at him.

Rima and Nadeshiko stopped their bickering when a calm, gentle voice spoke.

"Don't be afraid...It is only me...Amu. Remember? Or are you that cold-hearted that you had forgotten me over a year?" Amu spoke to them.

"I-i can't believe it's you..." Tadase stuttered, in shock.

"Oh, believe me. Or am you not happy that I came back, is that why you are shocked?" Amu said firmly, but still remaining calm.

"Amu-chan, why are you thinking absurd things!" Rima asked her.

"It's not absurd if it is true, now. Is it Rima?" Amu turned the tables back on Rima.

Everyone gasped in horror at the way Amu was talking to Rima, they had thought she would of missed them but instead she was just treating them like dirt and their past friendship had meant nothing.

Ikuto was walking by and noticed everyone and the most important person to him, Amu. Ikuto smirked and walked towards them where everyone could then see him.

"It's..." Nadeshiko was lost for words.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto" Kuaki finished off, "It's been a while."

"Yes, it's the one and only." Ikuto then turned his attention to Amu.

"IKUTO!" Tadase shouted to stop him when Tadase noticed Ikuto starting to walk towards Amu.

"I think it's best you don't go anywhere near her." Tadase continued.

"What!" Ikuto looked at Tadase as if he were mad.

"Let me explain it for you, Ikuto. I left Tokyo for a whole year suddenly, my parents didn't even know where I had gone to. No one had...

During the time when I was gone I began to think things over about my relatshonships with my friends. I started to realise I had fallen in love with you, Ikuto. My feelings for Tadase were just a crush type of thing, he only liked Amulet Heart, not the real me. When I was with you Ikuto, you made my heart skip a beat every moment, you...made me feel special. I am still thinking things over now. Right now, I want you all to leave me alone, not in a mean way but I cannot stand seeing you all when Im not sure I even want to be your friends." Amu had explained, her eyes closed as she spoke softly and calm.

"NO! YOU DONT MEAN THAT...YOU STILL CARE FOR YOUR FRIENDS!" Ikuto shouted, boiling of anger and horror.

"Ikuto, like I said, I am not sure. If you don't mind, I'd like you all to leave me in peace. It was nice seeing you all again after so long. You never know, maybe this won't be the last and final time we shall cross paths..." Amu smiled, making a glowing light around her.

Everyone then decided it was best to leave and did so.

Except for Ikuto...

"Why are you still here..." Amu questioned him.

"Why have you become so cold-hearted?" He asked her, his expression serious.

That question had startled Amu a little.

"Remember our song, Amu?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes, I do." Amu replied to him quietly.

"Lets sing what we think..."

Ikuto And Amu suddenly glowed,

(SONG IS NOT OWNED BY ME! Song is called: Stripped. By: Shiny Toy Guns. PLEASE LISTEN TO IT FOR THE STORY. IT REALLY GOES WITH IT! When it is in bold amu is singing. When it is in italic ikuto is singing, when it's in underlined it's both of them singing/

Amu closed her eyes as she stared at Ikuto.

**Come With Me****  
****Into The Tree's****  
****we'll lay on the grass****  
****And let the hours pass****  
****Take My Hand****  
****Come Back To The Land****  
****Let's Get Away****  
****Just for one day.****  
**

Ikuto gripped onto her waist tightly.

_Let Me See You__  
__Stripped Down to the bone__  
_**Let me Hear you****  
****Speaking Just For Me**  
_Let me see you__  
__Stripped Down to the bone_  
**Let Me Hear you****  
****Crying just for me**

_Let Me Hear you__  
__Make decisions__  
__Without Your Television__  
__Let Me hear you speaking__  
__just for me.__  
_

Ikuto began deepening the kiss, he was hungry for her (if you know what i mean). 

_Metropolis__  
__Has Nothing on This__  
__You're Breathing in fumes__  
__I taste when we kiss__  
__Take My Hand__  
__Come Back To The Land_**  
**Where Everything's Ours  
For a Few Hours

_Let Me See You__  
__Stripped Down to the bone_  
**Let me Hear you****  
****Speaking Just For Me****  
**_Let me see you__  
__Stripped Down to the bone__  
_**Let Me Hear you****  
****Crying just for me****  
**_  
__**Let Me Hear you**__**  
**__**Make decisions**__**  
**__**Without Your Television**____**  
**__**Let Me hear you speaking**____**  
**__**just for me...**_

**TO BE CONTINUED SOON...**

**Aqua- So, how was it for the first chapter?**

**Ikuto- Great, me and Amu almost had- **

**Amu- *glares daggers at him***

**Ikuto- I think I'll walk away right now...**

**Aqua- Amu? **

**Amu- Aqua does not own 'Shugo Chara'. Or the song used in this chapter!**


End file.
